


Don't stop

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [19]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, all you gotta know in this is that Jinki owns a high end brothel and Jongkey are some of his doves, its smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: When I’m running out of breath again(When you run out of breath), I’ll break down the limits





	Don't stop

           Jinki chuckled as Jongin deeply kissed him, pushing him against the open door frame slightly. He pulled away and gently shoved the man’s muscular chest. “That’s enough for tonight. Rest well my Dove. You deserve it after that lesson.”

           The taller man smiled happily, taking another kiss before slipping from the big, thick doors leading out of Jinki’s rooms. He closed the doors with a chuckle and a soft shake of his head before turning to return to his bedroom and the bath off to the right. Just as he was stepping through the heavy curtains he heard the soft knocks on the front door. Before he could say enter the doors opened and there stood Kibum and Jonghyun, wide baskets in their arms. Jinki recognized the contents as they approached, the door clicking closed behind them. “Did I forget a lesson, My sweets?”

           “We are here humbling asking to spend the night with you,” Kibum’s sharp eyes were soft, long hair out of the usually ribbon tied ponytail, curled loosely around his cheeks and cascaded gently over his shoulders. In his basket were scented oils and flower petals.

           “We’ve missed you,” Jonghyun shyly stated and Jinki slowly smiled. He stepped back, pulling the curtain over and gestured for them to enter with a nod of his head.  Kibum placed his basket near the steps leading up into the bath and walked toward the faucet at the other end of the bath to fill it up. Jonghyun took the candle from Jinki’s hand softly, going around the room to light the lanterns. He smiled as he blew the candle out, placing it on a nearby table before stepping toward Jinki. His hands moved over his waist, the silk of his robe soft and cool against his skin.

           With a soft chuckle, Jinki brushed their noses together. “What do you have planned for me My pretty little Dove?”

           “Whatever your heart desires Monsieur.”

           Jinki hummed, moving his hand through the opening of the man’s robe, pushing it away from him until the tie holding it close came undone. With both of his hands moving over his smooth shoulders. His robe fell around his ankles with a soft sound. “I wish to kiss every supple inch of your skin, My love, but for now I’ll settle for this.” He dipped his head down, soft kisses being pressed along his collarbones and up his neck, teeth skimming across his jaw. He grinned when he felt Jonghyun shiver in his grasp. “Your form is so beautiful.” He whispered against Jonghyun’s lips before slowly moving down the wall as he ran his hands down the curves of his waist, kissing his chest and tummy as he lowered. Jonghyun’s breath hitched when Jinki’s fingers curled around his cock softly.

           “Monsieur,” His voice was light and fluttering, eyes sliding closed as Jinki continued to stroke him until he hardened.

           “Is that what you wish to call me when I make you finish, My love?” Jinki asked quietly before pressing a kiss on his inner thigh.

           As Jinki took him into his mouth, tongue flat against the bottom and thick lips thinning around him, Jonghyun moaned breathlessly, “Jinki.”

           Jinki pulled off with a soft pop, cooing, “That’s it Beautiful.”

           Jonghyun leaned heavily on his palms resting on the wall as he gazed down. He swallowed thickly when he felt the other pair of hands moving over his waist, long thin fingers pressing into his tummy as he felt the other man’s cock press against his ass through his own robes. “The only thing prettier than this sight is you being strung out on his cock while I fuck him.”

           Kibum’s deep gravelly voice went straight to his cock, causing his hips to thrust forward a little. Jinki looked up amused as he adjusted quickly to the motion. “Don’t say such things so all of a sudden.”

           “Oh, but you don’t have to worry about hurting Monsieur,” Kibum smiled against Jonghyun’s neck, eyes finding Jinki’s below. “Look at how beautiful he is Jonghyun, wrapped around your cock like that. He’s all ours tonight.”

           Jonghyun trembled slightly, finding it hard to look at Jinki with how he was gazing up at him as he slowly went further on his cock until his nose was brushing the fine hairs at the base. “Oh, Fuck.”

           He felt the cooling sensation of the silk fabric of Kibum’s robe slide against his ass and thighs, the warm hand gripping his hip, and then he felt the warmth being pressed against him. Kibum’s cock was hard, pressing between his ass cheeks as he got closer. The man laughed when Jonghyun moaned as he lifted his hips a little to slide his dick up the crack of his ass. Jinki slipped off and rose to kiss him sweetly. He turned to kiss Kibum over Jonghyun’s shoulder, but he laughed against his lips when he felt Jonghyun’s hands moving to untie his own robes. “Not yet my Dove.”

           Kibum withdrew carefully, tugging Jinki by his wrist causing him to step around Jonghyun with a soft smile, and he was led toward the fire. A few logs were tossed into the dying flames as Jonghyun shuffled over with a pout, working on wrapping his robe around himself again. He froze when Jinki spoke, “Keep it off.” He blushed, the pink almost traveling down his chest as well as he kept the robe at the crook of his elbows. “You’ve never been one for modesty Jonghyun. C’mere.”

           “Yes, Jinki?” As he came closer Jinki focused on untying his own.

           He pulled his arms through it and tossed it on the steps leading into the bath. “Does this make you feel more comfortable?”

           “A little.” Jonghyun shyly answered.

           Jinki laughed softly and warmly when Kibum wrapped his arms tight around his middle, nuzzling into his neck and pressing close. Jonghyun was gazing at them so fondly, the softness of it all warming him up. The faucet was turned off, oils added to the water along with the flower petals. Jonghyun and Kibum went in first, sighing deeply as the heat from the water seeped into their muscles. Jinki was sitting on the edge of the bath, feet on the step in the water, and fingers moving to undo his hair. He glanced up when he heard movement in the water. He gave a shy smile, hands falling for the other two men to curl their own around them, and guide him into the bath more.

           Jonghyun unbraided his hair carefully as Kibum reached for the right vial from the oils and soaps lining the edge. “You know I could do this myself.” Jinki quietly stated.

           “But then you wouldn’t relax enough,” Kibum comments softly, moving hair from his shoulder as Jonghyun worked up the braid.

           Once finished Jonghyun hummed, “Lay back for me.”

           Their hands moved over his hair with familiarity, working the water through it all carefully before guiding him upright again. Kibum was about to pour some of the liquid into his palm when Jinki covered the vial with his own hand and shook his head. “Let me do you.”

           Kibum seemed taken off guard at first. His eyes quickly scanning Jinki’s to understand. Slowly he agreed. “Alright.”

           Both men wet their hair and let him work the soap through their locks. Jinki’s fingers were short and a little thin, but they worked quickly. Once rinsed, Jinki squeezed a few drops of oil onto his hands and massaged it into Kibum’s hair, and then Jonghyun’s. Jinki leaned between them once he was finished and kissed their cheeks, “In here you are not with a client. You’re taken care of too.”

           Jonghyun moved first, slipping around Jinki’s back, palm moving over his waist. “Can we take care of you too?”  

           Kibum lifted his head to gently kiss at Jinki’s neck, feeling the man swallow thickly and the vibrations of his speech. “You can do whatever you want to me Beautiful.”

           Jonghyun grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He moved his palm to Jinki’s chest, pushing him gently back to sit along the edge of the tiled bath. “Then, sit back and enjoy the show.”

           Jinki laughed quietly but laid his arms along the rim of the bathtub. His eyes found the two just as Kibum was wrapping his hand around the back of Jonghyun’s neck, tugging him in roughly to capture his lips. Jinki’s lips quirked at the corners watching them. He knew them so well, knew their moves and style, and what they liked. Jonghyun’s fingers were so tight in Kibum’s hair, pulling roughly, as he loved to do, only encouraged by the way Kibum was grabbing his ass and tugging him closer. He knew that Jonghyun would move his hips then, trying for friction as best he could, because he was thrilled when his lover was slightly rough with him. He also knew Kibum was the type to keep his lover on the edge, and when his big hands curved around Jonghyun’s hips Jinki’s smile shifted to a smirk.

           Jonghyun’s deep growl of frustration as Kibum kept his hips still made Jinki’s tummy warm up. It wasn’t often he could watch for just pleasure. The two men were beautiful, almost glowing in the candlelight around them, skin such a pretty flush of pink. Without a sound Jinki pushed off the edge, moving through the heated water. He felt Jonghyun jump a little when he moved his hand along his lower back, teasing just above where his ass began. He chuckled, pressing little kisses along his skin as he made eye contact with Kibum over his shoulder. “I think I’m going to cut the show short tonight my loves.  I can’t resist.”

           He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun, pressing himself along his back, nuzzling against his neck as the man pushed back against him with a whimper when he felt him hard against his ass. Kibum was leaning back against the edge, gazing at them heatedly. With Jonghyun moved from his lap he could reach down and curl his fingers around his cock, stroking as he watched Jinki make Jonghyun twitch just by rutting against his ass. Jinki smiled against his neck, whispering for only Jonghyun to hear. “You have Kibum so big, Beautiful. Look at him stroking himself just by the way your own cock leaks. You love having me pressed against you, don’t you love?”

           Jonghyun moved his hand back, gripping whatever of Jinki he could reach, leaning heavily into him, “I’d rather have it in me, Jinki.”

           “I know you would my love,” Jinki kissed up his neck before biting the shell of his ear, causing Jonghyun to tense up. “I wish to please you so much.”

           Kibum moved to stand, water falling to just over his cock, water dripping from his body as he moved. Once closer he kneeled, bringing his hand up to cup Jonghyun’s balls for a moment before stroking him gently. “It’s been so long since we’ve all been together. I’ve longed to see you fall apart like this Jonghyun, and you don’t even have a cock in your pretty little ass yet.”

           “How about we change that, hmm?” Jinki’s voice was always deep when he spoke quietly, even more so when he was turned on. “Do you want to ride Kibum?”

           “No, I-” His words stopped as he growled, caused by Jinki playing with his rim with his finger. “Please.”

           “Go lean over the edge Beautiful,” Kibum said as he stopped stroking him.

           Jonghyun did as he was told, back curved and ass out of the water as he put his knees on the ledge that went around the bath under the water. Jinki kissed Kibum deeply before parting, letting the man move over to run his hand over Jonghyun’s back, up to his hair, which he gripped as he lined his cock up with his ass with the other, slowly moving in.  As he found a rhythm, Kibum found Jinki watching. He smirked when he saw the smile on the man’s face. “You’re next Jinki.”

           If Kibum wanted to be a cocky bastard then Jinki would be a tease. He carefully moved to sit next to Jonghyun, leaning his head back against the tile. His thighs spread open wide as his hand curled around his cock. He sucked on a few fingers, purely for Kibum’s benefit, before using them to run over his hole. His eyes fluttered shut, breathing light and soft, quick, as he pushed a finger in. “Fuck.” Kibum hissed, his thrusts stuttering.

           Jonghyun moved his head to look at him, eyes blinking slowly, lips parted. Jinki smiled easily at him, shifting just a little to be able to kiss him as Kibum moved within him. Jonghyun’s hand slipped over his head, holding himself up by it’s place just by Jinki’s right ear. “You’re beautiful.”

           At Jinki’s soft words his eyes fluttered. “I’m close.”

           “Ah,” He found Kibum’s eyes quickly, moving from under Jonghyun to run his fingers over Kibum’s jaw,  bringing him into a kiss. “I think it’s my turn now, Love.”

           With careful movements, Kibum sat on the little ledge under the water, feet slipping a little as he tried to ground himself. His hands were strong on Jinki’s ass as he lowered himself on his cock. Once seated fully, Kibum pressed kisses along his broad back, hands moving around to brush over his tummy. Slowly, Jinki leaned back heavily on him, head falling onto his right shoulder, eyes falling closed as it caused Kibum’s cock to shift a little in him. At Jinki’s soft whimper Kibum kissed his neck,“You’re breathtaking.”

           Kibum found Jonghyun’s gaze easily, holding out his hand to pull him in close. He kissed him deeply for a moment before parting. Jinki chuckled. “Are you going to please me, Love?”

           “I’ve missed feeling you, Jinki,” Jonghyun confessed quietly. Jinki’s hands were soft against his hips, guiding him to turn around before holding his cock up with one hand and helping him sit back against it. The tip was in when Kibum moved under him, shifting so his ass was off the ledge and giving him more room to fuck up into Jinki. With each thrust, he was causing Jinki’s cock to move into Jonghyun, who by the time his voice broke and he was cumming into his hand, he could barely keep himself up.

           With a little stretch, Kibum could touch Jonghyun, panting, “Off beautiful.”

           With his legs growing tired he moved to sit up on the ledge again after Jinki had gotten off after Jonghyun, moving to face him instead. Kibum cursed under his breath, knowing just how well Jinki could move his body when he rode his cock. He gripped the curve of his hips and bit his lip to stop himself from being too loud. Jinki smirked, sucking a harsh mark into his neck. “Are you going to finish in me, or do I have to beg, Love?”

           As if on command Kibum’s grip on his hips tightened, keeping him still as he lifted from the side of the bath to kiss him harshly, cumming deep in him. Jinki pushed his fingers in Kibum’s shoulder length hair, cupping the back of his head as he deeply sighed against his kisses, feeling the heat filling him. Kibum was so soft and sedated after, smiling warmly as Jinki pressed a kiss to his nose. He whined a little when Jinki lifted from his then limp cock, but he watched as the man turned to Jonghyun. He stood up, taking the step over to the man who was laying his head on a folded up towel on the edge watching his two lovers fondly. He perked up seeing Jinki approaching him. “Yes?”

           Jinki caressed his cheek as he lowered, smiling as he brought him into a sweet kiss. “I’d like to give you what you love if you allow me to.”

           “Yes please.”

           “Do you have the strength to hold yourself up for me?” His thumb was moving across his cheekbone.

           Jonghyun’s hand covered his as he shifted to press a kiss against Jinki’s palm. “Anything for you.”

           Once seated, Jonghyun carefully straddled him but keeping up on his knees. Jinki slipped in easily, holding himself up by his forearms, elbows bent against the edge of the bath. He fucked up in him with quick deep strokes. He was so close to finishing. He could feel Kibum dripping out of him still, and Jonghyun was still so wet and warm from before. It didn’t take long for him to bring Jonghyun down onto his cock, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his head into his neck. As always, he held his breath as he came, only breathing again when he heard Jonghyun chuckle warmly in his ear after his own deep sigh. “You’re cumming so much.”

           “It’s been a while.” He panted, lifting his head to finally take his lips against his own. “I Love you,” He reached for Kibum’s hand quickly as he said in the same breath. “I love you both.”

           “And we love you.” Kibum ran his hand over his damp hair before smiling, “Let’s clean up and head to bed.”

—--

           The woven bowl of grapes was sitting to the left of Kibum on the bed. Every so often he’d pick up a bunch and hold it so his two lovers could grab a few between their teeth. Jonghyun was sitting in Jinki’s lap, both comfy now dry and in their nightwear. Jinki’s right hand was on Jonghyun’s thigh, rubbing at it soothingly, while his other was wrapped around Kibum to keep him close against his side. Jonghyun held the glass of wine the three of them were sharing, the bottle on the table to their right, just close enough he could reach it if he stretched. Jinki hummed then as he chewed on a grape. “Promise me it won’t be a few months before I have you like this again.”

           “We promise Jinki.” Kibum deeply stated, sleep tugging at his consciousness. His movements were slow, as they always were after sex.

           “As long as you promise to come to find us when you wish for us,” Jonghyun added, voice soft and cute.

           “I promise.” Jinki chuckled, knowing his loves could see right through him. “As long as you both know you’re sleeping in here with me tonight.”

           Kibum snorted. “Did you think the night was going to end any other way?”

           “No,” Jinki mumbled just as Jonghyun leaned forward, grape held between his teeth. It was popped into Jinki’s mouth as their lips melded together.


End file.
